


At Least The Sex Was Good

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dick Grayson, Desk Sex, I dunno how to tag, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just Tim Drake fucking Dick Grayson. In front of people.





	At Least The Sex Was Good

“Did I fucking ask you to make a sound?” the CEO’S hips thrust forward against the plump ass, the sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the whole room.

 

The man on the table with his hips shaking from the pleasure, shook his head and bit his wrist. His tears slid down his cheek to contain the pleasure and pain coursing throughout his whole body.

 

The groups of investors and sponsors, mostly consist of middle-aged men, had visible tents under the meeting table despite trying to remain calm and silent. Some licked their lips from the bold display of the young CEO fucking his slut on the table during the meeting. Lucky for them, it was an arousing sight that is sure to become their fantasy every night.

 

The young CEO smirked as he heard his slut mewled and cried silently before thrusting hard and deep, taking his time. He groaned as he looked at how the desperate hole, clench around his member.

 

A bold young intern in the meeting room, cleared his throat and tried to continue their silent meeting, saved for the sound of small whimpers, heavy pants and the slapping of skin against skin.

 

“Umm, M-Mr D-Drake, I think we would like for you to agree with u-us. As the benefits we have p-presented to you, the Wayne company’s profit can increase drastically with us collaborating with-”

 

“Yeah, I heard it the first time.” he groaned as he felt his lover's walls tightly clenching his thick length.

 

“Just give the papers to my secretary and I'll give my answer to you before the 13th. Meeting adjourned.” The young man cursed as he gripped the lean man's hips and started to pick up his pace, his thrusts being more sloppy but quick.

 

He stopped for a while to see that his clients were still in the room, their eyes glued to his beautiful lover. The said lover currently had his eyes unfocused, lips wet and cheeks red from exhaustion. 

 

“Didn't you hear what I said, meeting _adjourned."_ he growled in rage as finally the people in the meeting room started to break their gaze and quickly went out, afraid of angering their new ally in business.

 

As he saw the last man exit and hearing the sound of the door clicking shut, he brought his attention back to his lover, who was blushing a bright red.

 

“Did they make you scared? Or did you felt even more aroused?” he chuckled and brought his hand to grip the thin neck hard but allowing him to breathe.

 

“You like it when you're the center of attention, right my slut? You like it when everyone knows that you belong to me. Your ass is mine and it's mine for me to breed.  Don't you think, it's true? Answer me!”

 

“Yes! Yes! It's yours, _I'm yours, Master Drake!_ No one can own me except you! P-Please b-breed me!! Ah! Hahh!! Ah!! Nyah! _Hahhhh!”_ The CEO's lover moaned from the increased pace and pleasure. Eyes rolled to the back of his head, he felt the thick member abused his prostate with perfect aim, making his cock weep secreting more fluids.  His heart sped up from the weird feeling building up in his stomach.

 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful my slut.” Tim groaned as he felt the walls around his length cling to his cock and he released his load, painting his slut’s inside white with cum. He shivered from the climax and still felt the warm cum from a few rounds ago sliding down his now sensitive limp cock.

 

“Timmy?” He heard his role model whined from being full of cum.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he softly whispered as he pulled the older man’s body on his lap at the same time, he sat on his boss chair. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the older man’s naked body against his tux. Mr Drake kissed his lover's broad shoulder and rested his chin on it. Despite the latter's larger body, it never bothered the successful young man. Instead it gave him the feeling of superiority of dominating his rather submissive lover. 

 

“If you fuck me in front of those perverts again, I'll kill you.”

 

“No worries, my little slut. I don't plan on contributing with them anyways.”

 

“You're not getting my ass for 2 months then.”

 

Well, Tim shouldn't have made Dick mad. But at least the sex was good.


End file.
